Klaus's Healer
by beth.wolfy
Summary: The healers were hunted down over one-thousand by Klaus and Kol. When Klaus discovers that a decendent of a healer still lives, what will he do? Rated T for later chapters includes blood, a little strong language, ect.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters.**

**Prolouge:**

The werewolf-vampire hybrid stood outside the small house debating about how he would make his grand entrance and how he would kill the vampire inside.

Would he make it slow and painful or would he delay their deaths by making a casually conversation so that they were fearful? It was a hard choice. Pain or fear? He sighed as he chose pain. This female vampire had betrayed him so many years ago, to be exact, about four-hundred and twenty years ago and now he would get his revenge.

He walked meaningfully up to the doorstep and knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds a woman opened the door. As soon as she saw his face she was immediately shocked with fear.

"Hello love," he smiled.

"Klaus," she murmured with horror portraid all across her face and voice.

Before she could scream, run or ask any questions, Klaus stepped inside the house and grabbed her by the throat. She struggled as she tried to pull Klaus's hand away from her throat but his hand didn't budge.

"Wait, I have something to offer," she croaked as Klaus pushed her up the wall and pulled out a stake.

Klaus loosened his grip slightly, now he was interested. He nodded his head in an agreement for her to go on. What could she possible have that would be of interest to him?

"There's a girl," she croaked. "She's part healer." Klaus almost completely let go of the vampire.

"That's impossible! They're all dead! I killed them all myself!" Klaus spat at her.

It couldn't be possible! She was lying! She was trying to avoid being killed! Klaus had made sure that no healers existed over one thougsand years ago!

"It's true," she answered.

"Are you lying?" he said compelling her.

"No, I swear!" she answered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Where?" Klaus asked.


	2. Ben & Jerry's

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters**

**Sorry the chapters aren't very long, i'll try and make them longer as i get better at writing.**

* * *

Chapter One:

I rummaged through the cupboard trying to find something that was actually edible. There was nothing. So I moved on to the fridge. Still nothing. I moved onto the freezer. Really? Was it so impossible to find food that I wanted to eat?

My eyes fell upon a pot of ben and jerry's ice cream. Finally I had found something worth eating! I knew Dad wouldn't be happy but I didn't care. Dad had always disapproved of me eating junk food. He made me eat a healthy balanced diet but on a rare occasion I would find something unhealthy and would be able to eat it without him knowing.

The pot was so cold that the lid had actually stuck to the pot. After about five minutes I gave up and ripped the lid in order to get it off. Satisfied I got a spoon and sat in front of the TV with the pot.

I didn't eat all the ice cream, when I had eaten half I felt a little queasy so I put it to one side and sat watching my favourite show. I knew it was a waste of ice cream because it would melt and when it was re-frozen it wouldn't taste nearly so nice but I really couldn't be bothered to get off the sofa and put it back in the freezer.

"Myra! What is that?" my father's voice made me jump.

I turned to face him and I knew that he wasn't happy. He was looking at the pot of ice cream on the floor next to the sofa. I picked it up and offered it to him.

"Do you want some?" I asked with a smile.

"Myra," he sighed deeply. "Why would I want half-melted ice cream? And you know that's not what I mean. Put it back," he instructed.

Using my annoyed face, I got off the sofa and walked out to the kitchen before putting the ben and jerry's back into the freezer without the lid on.

I looked out of the kitchen window at the lovely summer sunshine. The next thing I knew, I was lying in the long grass in the back garden. The small summer breeze made the long stalks of wild grass wave around me. I closed my eyes and smiled with the warm sun rays soaking through my black hoodie. Who could ask for a better way to spend a day?

To be quite honest I lived in the middle of nowhere. My dad had bought a small house along with a few neighbouring fields when I was two after my mother had died. My father said that we lived out here for my own safety but he never justified that reason whenever I asked him.

To be perfectly honest, I got bored and lonely a lot. Dad home-schooled me and so I never really met any people … apart from the postman. He was friendly but he was way older than me so I couldn't exactly count him as a friend.

I opened my eyes when the warm rays from the sun seemed to disappear. Standing over me was a man.

"Hello love," he smiled.

I opened my mouth to ask him who the hell he was but his hand covered it before I could even take in a breath to speak with. I let out a muffled scream before I felt something hard connect with my head and then i was left in blackness.


	3. Klaus

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters**

* * *

Chapter Two:

I sat up coughing. Why was I coughing? I instantly became aware of a throbbing pain on the back of my head. What happened to my head?

"Oww," I murmured as I delicately prodded the back of my head with a finger.

"I'll admit that I did hit you a little harder than I had originally intended," said a casual voice.

Suddenly I was alert. How hadn't I realised that I was in an unfamiliar room? What the hell had happened? Where was I? Then I remembered. How had I forgotten that some random guy had knocked me out? Where the hell even was I? My eyes searched the room for the voice and fell upon a boy who looked about two years older than me. He wore a long-sleeved black top and a pair of jeans. He sat in the corner of a well decorated room on a leather chair.

"Who are you?" I whispered from my sitting position on the floor.

Fear pulsed through me like a tornado. Why was I here? What did this guy want from me? I didn't have anything of value, did I?

"Me? I'm Klaus," he answered, he seemed to wait for a moment, looking at my face. "You haven't heard of me?" he asked.

I shook my head slowly as anger built up amongst the fear. Why had he taken me away from my home?

"I'm one of the originals, surely you know about the originals?" he asked.

I shook my head again. What the hell was he on about? All he was saying was a load of rubbish. What the hell was an original? And what the hell did it have to do with me?

"How about vampires, shall we start there?" Klaus asked. "Well I'm something a little different. I've got a bit of vampire but also a little wolf. A hybrid basically," he explained.

He seemed so relaxed. Why was he so relaxed? He had just kidnapped some random girl from the middle of nowhere! Was this a regular thing for him? Did he just go around kidnapping people? Was he telling the truth? No, he had to be lying! There were no such things as vampires or werewolves! There weren't! _There weren't!_

"You don't believe me?" he asked after a pause.

I didn't want to speak. I was scared. If I said something wrong, for all I knew, he might kill me! Who's to say that he wouldn't? But then again, who's to say that he would kill me? Anger also pulsed through me. How could I be scared and angry at the same time? This wasn't happening!

Klaus stood up and walked over to me before crouching down next to me. There was a small click from his mouth and my attention turned to the two fangs that now replaced his canines.

A scream escaped from my mouth and I crawled backwards away from him. He smiled to himself as he touched his fangs with his tongue. My scream had only lasted for a second before I stared wide eyed at him.

He wasn't joking. He was being serious. Perhaps this was a dream. Perhaps I was still in the long grass outside my house. Perhaps this hadn't happened. But even if it hadn't happened, this wouldn't be classed as a dream, it would be classed as a nightmare.

For a moment my emotions were unreadable as I stared at him. How the hell was this possible? He cocked his head to one side and stared at me as I stared at him. What was I feeling? I didn't even know how I felt.

For some insanely strange reason, I was only a little bit scared. I wasn't angry anymore. I was … _Curious?_ I sighed deeply and looked at Klaus, unsure of what I would or should do next.


	4. Vampires

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters**

**Sorry this chapter is really short**

* * *

Chapter Three:

"So are you going to sit there, or introduce yourself?" Klaus asked.

"Myra," I answered quietly.

"Do you know what you are? Because if you did, I would think that you would know about the originals," Klaus commented.

I stared at him blankly and he smirked.

"You have no idea what I'm on about, do you?" he asked me but I only stared back at his blue eyes, trying to keep _my_ eyes off of his fangs. "How about if I do this?" he asked.

Then to my horrified surprise, he bit into his own wrist. Blood trickled out, a little bit at first before more came out. That horrible sick feeling that I got whenever I was around an open wound started up again. I closed my eyes and tried to push the feeling away.

"Don't fight it. Just let it loose," I heard Klaus say.

I didn't want to let go of the feeling. I wanted to suppress it. It needed to be suppressed. Something told me that I shouldn't let it loose … No, something screamed at me not to let it loose. It wasn't usually this bad. Something was wrong!

I kept trying to push it down deeper inside of me but every time I pushed it down a rake of pain swept through my stomach. Something was defiantly wrong. Summoning all my strength I tried to push it all down so far that it would never appear again but instead it felt like it was trying to rip out of my stomach. I let out I muffled cry through my clenched jaw and i knew that tears were probnably falling down my cheeks. It felt like my stomach was on fire.

Then it all disappeared. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Klaus. His expression was unreadable.

"Hmm, that's not supposed to happen," he mumbled.

I looked at his wrist which was completely healed now. I suddenly realised how heavily I was breathing and that I was now hugging my knees.

* * *

Klaus had left me in the room. I wanted to go home so badly. I would have climbed out of the window, but there wasn't one. I would have made a run for it, but the door was locked. Tiredness swept through me like a tidal wave. Shakily I got up off of the floor and walked over to the small armchair that Klaus had been sitting on. Somehow I managed to curl up against the back of the seat and actually be comfy.

Before I knew it, I was asleep.


	5. Kol

My eyes flickered open and focused on another pair of eyes that were staring back at me. In surprise I half jumped backwards, obviously forgetting that I was on a chair and falling off of it. Klaus chuckled quietly and smirked.

"Come on, I've got someone who needs to meet you," he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up off of the floor.

He led me through a couple of corridors; actually it was more 'he pulled me through a couple of corridors'. His walk was so fast that I had to practically jog just to keep up with him. We came to a massive grand staircase. How rich was this guy? We took a left before opening a door.

I found myself in a huge kitchen. There was a massive fridge, a huge stove and cupboards were across the whole of one wall. A counter stretched around the outside of the room, only leaving space for the stove, fridge and the door.

At the other end of the room a boy who looked around the same age as Klaus. He had black hair and held a wet coat in his hand. It was obviously raining outside. He leant against the counter at the other end of the room in a casual position.

When Klaus pushed me into the room, he lifted his head and stared at me in shock for a moment. What was he staring at? Then he moved but it was too fast for me to see properly. He almost seemed to appear in front of me holding a knife.

My heart practically leapt out of my chest, it was beating so fast. I was in too much shock to move as he drew back about to plunge the knife into me chest. This was all happening in a matter of seconds. My brain was trying so hard to keep up but I was so confused.

Suddenly he moved again, so fast that I couldn't see him properly. Then he stopped as Klaus had pinned him to the counter furthest away from me.

Had the guy who had kidnapped me just saved my life? … Why the hell was I thinking about that? I should have been thinking about the fact that a random guy just tried to kill me! What the hell was wrong with me? Actually what the hell was wrong with him?

"Klaus what the hell are you doing?" The guy shouted as Klaus kept him pinned to the counter. "She's a bloody healer!"

"She's PART healer," Klaus retorted pushing him harder against the counter.

"That's not possible," he murmured. "She is not possible! The healers are dead! They've been dead for one thousand years! We killed them! We killed them all! How is she standing there right now?" The guy shouted as Klaus released him from the counter.

"The reason she's standing there is because instead of killing her and cutting off our only source to finding out how to find the rest of the healers, I used my BRAIN!" Klaus shouted back at him.

The guy stopped and considered what he had said for a moment before turning he gaze to me and then back to Klaus again. He nodded slowly as he understood what Klaus was saying.

I didn't understand what Klaus was saying, I didn't understand what either of them were saying. It was obviously a bad thing if you were a healer considering that the guy had attempted to kill me. But the name 'healer', doesn't it sound like a good thing.

If I was a healer, or part healer, could that explain why Klaus had kidnapped me? Could it explain why whenever I was around blood my stomach felt like it was going to explode? It was obviously why this guy had just tried to kill me.

I suddenly realised that I was shaking. Klaus turned his head to me.

"Myra, this is my half-brother Kol, a vampire. Kol, this is Myra, a healer slash human hybrid," Klaus said doing a hand gesture between us.

Kol stared at me as if I was his dinner … he was a vampire … I could BE his dinner …


	6. Not The Best Dinner

Chapter Five

Klaus, Kol and I all sat around a circular dinner table. The food in front of us was no doubt expensive and top of the range but I didn't want to eat very much. I ate about a mouthful of the meat before I couldn't eat anymore. It wasn't that I wasn't hungry, it was more the fact that I was still upset and in shock from the fact that I had been kidnapped, something strange had happened inside of me and the fact that about two hours ago Kol had tried to kill me.

"You should eat something," Klaus said to me.

"I'm not hungry," I answered quietly.

"So Klaus, what exactly are plan? We're not just going to sit around here with a half healer," Kol said before putting a forkful of mash potato in his mouth.

"Her father's human. I checked him while I was there," Klaus said.

"So it's your mother that isn't human then?" Kol asked me.

Both of their eyes on me made me feel very uneasy. It was bad enough having to sit at a table with two … well one vampire and a hybrid.

"Mum died when I was five," I replied quietly.

"Grandparents?" Klaus asked.

"Never met them," I answered as I absentmindedly put a small bit of meat into my mouth.

"Why can it never be a simple family?" Klaus muttered.

"Let's go get her Dad, he'll know how to get hold of her grandparents," Kol suggested.

Fear and anger pulsed through me.

"You leave my father out of this," I said as I stood up.

Klaus looked at me as if I was insane … I probably was.

"Really?" asked Kol as he stood up eying me.

"Really," I answered firmly.

"Make me," Kol challenged as two fangs replaces his upper canines.

Fear leapt through my chest. I realised that I was still holding my knife and fork. Without a second thought on the matter I shoved the knife into Kol's stomach and ran out of the room. I got the stairs when Kol appeared in front of me. The knife was gone and all that remained was a small patch of blood.

"Did you really think that would kill me?" Kol asked.

I was well aware that his fangs were still out. Shit.

"I thought it might hurt more," I answered.

"Sorry to be a disappointment," Kol answered.

Suddenly Kol was standing behind me with one arm wrapped tightly against my chest, holding my arms in place, the other arm held my head at a tilted angle. I stuggled and tried to pull away from him but his grip was too strong!

SHIT! HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME!


	7. Elijah Meets 'Pet'

Chapter Six

Klaus had saved me from Kol … again. I felt so afraid of him now that I didn't even want to look at him. I swore that when I was sleeping, he would probably kill me. Klaus had given me my own room. It was a big one, and it was well decorated.

I lay on the king sized bed thinking about my life. How was my father coping with me being missing? Was he searching for me? Were the police involved? Did he know about me being part healer? Did he know where my grandparents were? If he didn't would Klaus and Kol kill him?

Somehow, I eventually managed to fall asleep.

When I woke, I brushed my hair and put on the clothes that someone had laid out for me. I assumed that it was Klaus, actually I hoped it was Klaus, the thought of having Kol in my room whilst I was asleep made me shudder with fear.

I was laying on the bed when there was a knock at my door before Klaus walked in. I gave him the evils.

"What? I saved your life twice in one day, and you're still giving me the evils?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "If I had been getting changed right then…" I didn't finish, I didn't need to.

Klaus only smirked.

"Well, I came to tell you that you're free to walk around the house to your heart's content," he smiled.

I stared at him. He was joking, right? He couldn't be serious.

"Although, if you do leave the house, I will track you and drain you until you die," Klaus warned.

I knew there was a catch.

"Fair enough," I replied. "But what if Kol tries to kill me … again?" I asked.

"The first time, that was his mistake. The second time, that was your fault," Klaus answered.

"Actually it was his fault for pressing the matter about bringing my father into this," I retorted.

"Your father will get brought into this whether you like it or not," Klaus answered. "We can compel him when we've got the information so that he's perfectly happy."

"What's compelling and can I go back with him?" I asked.

"Compelling is when I look into someone's eyes and tell them to do something and they do it, a bit like hypnosis," Klaus explained. "As for going back with your father, no. From now on, you're my … pet. You're just too interesting," Klaus said with a smile.

"What? Your PET? I'm not a PET!" I practically growled at him.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at me. "You're living in my house, in my spare room and you take instructions from me. All you need is a collar," Klaus smiled.

"I may not have fangs but I WILL bite you," I warned.

"I'm so scared," Klaus said in a flat tone.

Before I had enough time to pick up a cushion and throw it at him, there was a loud ding that echoed through the house.

"Answer that for me, PET," he smiled.

Giving him the evils, I walked out of the room, along a corridor and down the grand stairs. I felt myself watching my back warily. I was still absolutely terrified that Kol would leap out from nowhere and attack me … again.

I opened the front door and came face to face with another man. He wore a suit that seemed to go with his look. He looked surprised when he saw me standing at the door.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I should be asking that question, shouldn't I? I was the one standing at the door.

"I could ask you the same question," I answered.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "I'm Elijah," he said as he formally held out a hand.

"Myra," I answered as I shook it.

I quickly had a look back over my shoulder to check if Kol was stalking me yet.

"What scares you?" Elijah asked.

"Somebody called 'Kol'" I answered.

"It's not surprising that my brother scares you," he smiled. "He scares anything that isn't family, actually sometimes family too."

"You're his brother?" I asked and he nodded. "So you're Klaus's half-brother as well?" I asked and he nodded. "And you're probably also a vampire," I sighed and he nodded.

"I see you've met my new pet," Klaus said from behind me.

In surprise I whirled around to face him.

"Don't do that, I thought you were Kol," I breathed trying to slow down my heart rate.

"You still think he's going to kill you?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Just between us three, you wouldn't last a millisecond if Kol wanted you dead," Elijah smiled.

"Well that makes me feel so much better," I sighed.


	8. Dad?

It's a really short chapter sorry :(

The next one should be longer :)

Please leave a review x

* * *

Chapter Seven

I didn't sleep well that night. Not with two and a half vampires in the same house as me. I tossed and turned in annoyed attempts of actually getting to sleep but none of them worked. That's when I heard shouting downstairs. What the hell where they arguing about now?

Curiously I crept along the corridor and froze when I got to the top of the stairs. Klaus was holding my father's hands behind his back. My father was the one who was shouting. Suddenly Kol and Elijah appeared in front of him.

I ran down the stairs anger bursting through me like nothing I had ever felt before. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could without falling over.

"What the fucking hell are you doing?" I screamed at Klaus.

Klaus rolled his eyes at me but my father's head turned towards me.

"Myra?" my father said somewhere between relief and shock.

Before I had the change to either punch Klaus or comfort my father, Elijah appeared in front of me. I tried to run past him but he held me in place Elijah just moved in front of me. I tried to step to the side but Elijah was already in front of me.

I screamed at Elijah as tears fell down my face. Suddenly there was that deep swirling sickening feeling in my stomach. This time I screamed because pain flooded through me. I heard my dad shout something but I blanked him out, I had too, it was too painful.

Tears fell down onto the polished floor and I closed my eyes in an effort to push the swirling deeper inside of me. To make it leave me alone. I was only making it worse. New pain burst through me, I screamed again as I fell to the ground and blanked out.

* * *

Please leave a review ;) xx


	9. Kol's Idea

Chapter Eight

I woke up in my room. Well, the room that Klaus had given me. Suddenly I remembered! Klaus had kidnapped my dad! I leaped out of the bed and ran to the door. It was locked! Tears fell down my cheeks as I stumbled backwards onto my bed.

I sat on the bed with my head resting against the wall as tears fell down my face. Then I heard a cry from somewhere in the house. It undoubtedly belonged to my father. They were probably torturing him. Why did this have to happen to me? Why was I still alive? Why hadn't Klaus drained me when we met?

I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them as more tears fell down my face. There was another scream and then Klaus was suddenly sitting on the end of the bed.

"Go away," I murmured as I wiped away my tears.

"Come downstairs and eat some food," Klaus said. "It will make you feel better."

"I'm not hungry," I replied.

"It wasn't a question," Klaus answered.

I stared at him for a moment before I angrily got up off of the bed and stormed out of my room. I knew that Klaus was right behind me. Walking into the dining room I angrily sat down at the table where Elijah and Kol already sat.

Kol sniggered as I sat down at the table and I shot him the evils. My plate was full of food but I didn't touch it.

"You're pet doesn't seem too happy," Kol sniggered.

"I'm not his bloody pet!" I shouted at Kol.

"That's debatable," Kol chuckled.

"Shut up! I don't need your comments! So you think I haven't realised that my life sucks? I've been kidnapped! I'm stuck in a mansion with nothing to do! Vampires and Werewolves apparently exist! And, oh yeah, my dad is probably chained up somewhere while you lot torture him just to find out where my grandparents live!" I shouted at him.

Kol stabbed a piece of carrot and bit into it before smiling. Elijah sat staring at us as if to say 'your manners are appalling' whilst Klaus was simply eating his meal.

I sat silently unsure of what I should do now, and so I didn't. Instead, I sat silently and thought about home.

After dinner, I walked up to my room and sat on the bed. A couple of hours later Kol casually strolled into my room.

"What are you doing?" I asked with my voice practically in a growl.

"This," Kol answered before he grabbed me. The world zoomed past so fast that I couldn't breathe. His arms held me tightly when we stopped. We were in a dark room. There was a single light illuminating the body of a man being held up by his arms in chains.

"Dad?" I whispered in disbelief.

He lifted his head and saw the pain in his eyes as well as the bruises on his face. There was a bite mark on his neck. As soon as I laid eyes on it my healer gene immediately kicked in. I would have collapsed to the ground in pain but Kol held me upright.

"You knew this would happen!" I yelled at him in between my screams which I managed to muffle by clenching my jaw.

Kol seemed to ignore me.

"Where are her mother's parents?" Kol growled at my father.

I held back a massive scream as fire ripped through my stomach burning it from the inside out, or at least that's what it felt like.

"As soon as you tell us, you can leave with this," Kol lied. "No? Well, I guess we have no more use for this little toy," Kol said as I attempted to keep the tears of pain from pouring down my face.

Suddenly I felt a pain in my neck, more real than the one in my stomach. I screamed and could no longer hold back the tears. I closed my eyes in pain. I could feel the blood leaving my body; I could feel my life leaving my body.

"Fine! STOP!" my father shouted.

I felt Kol's mouth leave my neck but I kept my eyes shut.

"They live in England, a small village in Ashford. Their names are Jessica and Louis Forge," my father said quietly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" shouted a voice.


	10. Klaus's Room

Chapter Nine:

I felt Kol's arms leave me and were replaced with somebody else's.

"She's not dead and I got the information," Kol said defensively.

"Well hand over the information," I heard Klaus order from a different part of the room.

Who was holding me? Elijah?

"Jessica and Louis Forge live in Ashford, in England," Kol said truthfully.

"He's telling the truth," I managed to whisper.

"Elijah, give her to me," I heard Klaus say.

Then I felt Elijah's hand gently hand me over to Klaus.

"Thank you, Brother," I heard Klaus say.

Then there was that strange whizzing motion. My breath caught in my throat. I felt something soft beneath me. There was a strange noise before I felt Klaus's wrist being pressed to my mouth.

"No," I murmured. "I don't want to be a vampire," I said my voice barely in a whisper.

Klaus chucked. "It won't make you a vampire. Drink it."

I didn't want to but something deep inside me compelled me to. Gingerly I took some of the blood from the wound before swallowing it. I felt a hand stroke my head.

"Good girl. Get some rest," Klaus's voice said, but I was already falling asleep.

I awoke to a different smell than the smell that I had woken to for the past few days. A pattered red duvet cover filled my view. The duvet cover in my room was white. Where was I? I looked up and saw Klaus sitting on the end of the bed. Was this his room?

At that precise moment, Klaus turned to face me.

"How do you feel?" he asked slowly.

"Sleepy," I answered and Klaus smiled at me.

Klaus bent down and picked a steaming mug off of the floor before handing it to me. I sat up and took it gratefully.

"How long have I been here Klaus?" I asked quietly as I wrapped my cold hands around the lovely hot mug.

"Eight days," he answered not looking at me.

I stared at the floorboards as I sipped the hot chocolate.

"How many of this days have I spent unconscious?" I asked curiously.

"Two when I first met you and one just then," Klaus answered with a smile. "It wasn't Kol's direct intention to hurt you," Klaus said.

"He thought of a way to get words out of my father and almost killing me fitted in nicely there, so it was his second intention," I answered.

"I'm sorry," Klaus said.

"Which mistake are you apologising for?" I asked.

"Most of them," Klaus replied with a smile.

"Thank you," I said after a pause.

"It's okay," Klaus replied brushing off the complement.

"No, thank you. You saved my life," I explained.

"I saved your life AGAIN," he smirked.

This time I smiled too. Then Klaus sighed and lay back on the bed next to me. I suddenly noticed that my mouth tasted really … odd. Metallic almost.

"Why does my mouth taste funny?" I asked.

"That may have something to do with my blood," Klaus replied with a small smile.

I moved my tongue around inside my mouth as if savouring the taste.

"It tastes really weird," I said frowning.

"That's not exactly the reaction that I was expecting," Klaus smiled as he looked at me, I smiled back at him.

"You said that drinking vampire blood doesn't turn you into a vampire," I said. He nodded. "What does?" I asked curiously.

"Why?" he asked with a smile. "Were you thinking about possibilities?"

"NO!"


	11. Dead Eyes

After I had asked Klaus about turning into a vampire he compelled me to go to sleep. And within a few seconds, I had fallen asleep curled up next to Klaus. For some reason it felt so much safer than my room. Maybe it was the fact that the guy who had saved my life three times was the one watching over me while I slept but then again he was the one who had kidnapped me in the first place.

My eyes opened slowly. I breathed in deeply to be greeted by that familiar smell. I stretched out under the covers before I looked around the empty room. Sleepily I got out from under the covers and stretched.

I hummed to myself quietly and I walked around examining Klaus's belongings. There were a lot of antique-looking items hanging from the walls and on shelves. But it was a stack of books in the corner of the room that got my attention.

Taking one of them I opened it up and was greeted by an amazing drawing. I smiled to myself as I looked at it. It was much better than any other drawing that I had ever done. Closing up the sketch book I put it back exactly how I found it. Klaus would probably get annoyed that I had gone through his stuff.

Quietly I walked out of his room surprised to find that the door was unlocked. Looking around I could see that I wasn't too far away from my own room. When I walked into my room I was stopped dead by a pair of eyes staring up at me from the floor.

Holding back a huge scream from my throat, I stumbled backwards. The cold dead eyes stared motionless. What? Why? The young woman lay on the floor. Stale blood was around her neck and also gathered in a small pool on the floor. How did I know it was stale? Why was I thinking about that? Shouldn't I have been thinking as to why there was a dead person in my room?

Shakily I walked downstairs, a tear fell from my cheek as I walked into the dining room where I saw Klaus, Elijah, Kol and two other men sitting around the table. Klaus looked up as I came in and smiled.

"Myra, you're just in time for-" Klaus paused and examined my face for a moment. "What's wrong?" he asked suspiciously.

"There's a dead person in my room," I whispered hardly being able to talk.

Kol burst out laughing. Elijah turned to face him with a look that said 'really?'

"Kol, that was unnecessary," Klaus said before turning his gaze back to me and giving me gesture to sit next to him.

Shakily I walked forwards and sat in between Elijah and Klaus. Kol sniggered at me under his breath.

"It's not funny," I grumbled at Kol.

Suddenly I noticed that the two guests were staring intently at me.

"Myra, these are the Salvatore brothers, Stephan and Damon. Stephan, Damon this is Myra," Klaus said pointing to the two men sat opposite me.

One had brown hair and the other black hair. To be honest they hardly resembled each other at all. Perhaps they weren't really brothers. Perhaps they had just named themselves 'the Salvatore brothers'.

Why was I thinking about that? I should have been asking myself many more important questions. Who was the dead person in my room? Had Kol just killed her for fun? Where was my father? Was he still alive? Had they let him go? Were they going to let him go?

"Myra?" Klaus said waving a hand in front of my face.

I blinked and looked at him. Kol laughed.

"Freaking out over a dead body?" Kol smirked.

"Piss. Off," I growled at Kol and he just smirked.

"Yeah right," Kol muttered.

"Okay you've been around like maybe hundreds of dead bodies, okay? Well the last time I saw one was when I was five! I walked into the kitchen and saw my mother lying on the kitchen floor with a knife in her chest!" I spat angrily.

"Anyway," Klaus muttered. "What do you two know about supernaturals in the south east of England?"

Stefan and Damon exchanged looks of confusion.


	12. Paying A Visit

Klaus, Kol, Elijah and I walked silently towards the address where my grandparents were living. I was nervous. They had never met me and now when they did, they would see me as a girl that had gotten abducted and was completely powerless against vampires.

The journey here was the worst journey that I had even been on in my life. I had to cope with Kol sniggering at me. I had to cope with listening to their plans on what they would do when they found the healers. Most of their plans involved killing them. Why would they do that? Where's the fun and the point in killing a load of people who you've never met and have never done you any harm?

I would have gone to sleep but I had never been able to sleep on planes. I ended up just curling up on the chair and trying to block out everything. Obviously it was a private plane otherwise they probably wouldn't be talking about how to mass murder people.

Klaus knocked on the door. Kol stood on one side of him and Elijah on the other side of him. I stood next to Elijah. The only grandparents I had were going to hate me! I was debating whether I should make a run for it but then I remembered … vampire speed. This was so unfair!

An old looking woman answered the door and stared at the three men before attempting to shut the door.

"I really wouldn't do that," Elijah said.

"Why, vampire, should I not shut my door on you?" the woman hissed at him.

"Well, it's quite simple actually," Klaus said before leaning to the other side of Elijah and grabbing me. "I have your granddaughter."

SHIT! Was this why Klaus had let me live? I thought that he actually started being nice to me. The old woman paused for moment looking at me. I knew that she could see my mother in me. I knew that's what she was thinking but I didn't dare say anything.

"Now your granddaughter seems to be quite interesting," Klaus continued. "Half healer, half human."

"Being half healer is impossible," the woman muttered.

"Well seeing as you yourself look like a healer who has been practicing for a few years I guess that if I had a cut you would be able to resist healing it?" Klaus asked.

"Yes but what does that have to do with-"

Klaus cut her off with a single wave of his hand before making his fangs appear and biting into his own wrist.

"Klaus," I murmured before I felt that familiar pain in my stomach.

I screamed, my knees went weak and I would have fallen to the ground if Klaus hadn't been holding me up by my arm. I wrapped my free arm around my chest in an effort to try and stop the pain. Tears fell down my face as the fire built up inside me. It felt like it was trying to claw its way out of my stomach. I screamed again as it pushed itself against the inside of my stomach.

"Stop!" I heard my grandmother shout.

"Invite us all inside," I heard Klaus reply.

There was no noise for a second other than me trying to keep another scream from escaping through my mouth.

"Come in," I heard her say quietly and instantly the pain stopped.

I breathed in deeply as I shakily stood up properly with a pull up from Klaus.

"Gladly," Kol smiled as he walked into the house. Klaus, Elijah and I followed.


	13. Awkward Conversations

There was an old man in the living room too. I guessed that he was my grandfather. The man stood up in a defensive manner as the woman walked into the room behind us. He started walking towards us until he saw me and he stopped and frowned.

Klaus, Kol and Elijah sat on the sofa casually. I sat on the floor next to them. I felt guilty for leading my own family to this. What would happen if these three brothers decided to kill them? I had been beginning to like Klaus until he had just done that. As soon as we were out of here I would probably have a go at him in some way.

"Sorry," I heard Klaus whisper.

His voice was so quiet that had only just about heard it, no doubt his brothers had heard it perfectly well. I pulled my knees into my chest and wrapped my arms around them as a symbol that I had heard it.

What the hell was going on in his head? One moment he was being kind of nice to me and the next he puts me in a position where it feels like something is going to rip out of my chest!

My grandmother and grandfather stood staring at us suspiciously but I could see that there was fear somewhere in their eyes.

"Let. The girl. Go," my grandfather said between his teeth.

"No." To my intent surprise the voice belonged to Kol. "It's too funny when she freaks out," Kol chuckled. I knew there was a catch.

"Anyway, we're not here to negotiate Myra's freedom, are we?" Elijah said.

"No, we're here to know where the rest of your species are," Klaus said and I heard him smile.

"And you think that we'll betray our own species?" my grandfather asked.

"Well I've already got Myra's father to tell us where you lived and that involved betraying family. But the again my brother here did have to endanger Myra's life for that?" Klaus said.

"You bit her!" my grandmother shrieked.

"Maybe, why?" Kol asked curiosity was in his voice.

"You've ruined her life! She'll never be able to live properly now! You've made time stop for her!" my grandmother shouted. Anger was portrayed all over her face. What the hell was she talking about?

"What are you on about?" Elijah asked mirroring my thoughts.

"You've made her stop aging! She won't age past seventeen now!" she shouted.

"What?" I murmured.

"Now, that's interesting," Klaus said and I practically heard him smiling.

It took a moment for it to hit me. I would never be older than this. I would never grow up. I would always be underage. She was right, Kol had ruined my life.

"Anyway, back to the original topic. Where are the rest of the healers?" Elijah asked.

"You can't expect me to know where all of the healers are!" my grandmother growled.

"Well, actually we can because if I remember rightly healers live together in groups," Kol sighed.

"We've changed," my grandfather said.

"No you haven't. You're family are outcasts," Klaus said then he took my arm and rolled up my sleeve to reveal my birthmark what was roughly in the shape of a three. "Three generations ago her family was out casted from a group of healers. The only group of healers to escape after I sentenced them all to death," Klaus said.

"Myra is a three, her mother was a two and that means that you must be the original outcasts," Kol finished.

My grandparents exchanged glances with expressions that I couldn't understand.

"Well, you're in no mood to share and we have all the time in the world so I think that we'll just have to wait for a couple of days. Plus I think that we're all very tired from our long journey," Klaus said smiling at my grandparents.

"Do you have a spare room or two?" Kol asked.


	14. Nightmare

**sorry, this is quite a short one**

**:)**

* * *

Unwillingly my grandparents had shown us to two spare rooms. Klaus had put me in one, whilst him and Elijah went into the other. Kol had been given the job of watching over my grandparents. I hated the idea of Kol being left alone with them, even though I didn't know them but I didn't dare leave the safety of my room.

I curled up under the covers of the bed. When was the last time I had slept? It must've been before I found that body in my room. I found myself asleep within no time. The only problem was that once I was asleep my mind became filled with images of dead bodies and horribly twisted nightmares.

I woke with tears falling down my face, my breathing was all over the place and my heart was thumping like I had run a marathon. Fear still remained in my head but I suddenly realised that I wasn't on my own.

Klaus was holding me. I was crying into Klaus's shirt. I felt him stroke the back of my head.

"Shh, it's okay. It was only a dream," Klaus whispered.

I closed my eyes and tried to hold back more tears but instead the images of my blood-covered hands filled my mind. I snapped my eyes open and shakily tried to even out my breathing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Klaus asked.

I shook my head. Why did people always ask that question? Surely you would want to forget it rather than talk about it and remember it? After about five minutes I felt myself drifting off to sleep. I didn't want to go back to sleep again. What if I had another nightmare?


	15. No Blood

I sighed when I woke. The nightmare still clung in my mind. Klaus? Had Klaus had been here? I was pretty sure he had. I looked around the room but discovered that I was alone. I had to get out of this room. I stretched my arms hearing them click in certain positions before I got up and walked out of the room.

"She needs to be able to sleep," I heard Elijah say. He was in the next door room. "When was the last time she had a full twelve hours sleep? It was before we left and that was only because you compelled her to go to sleep."

"It's not my fault that Kol decided to give her a nightmare," I heard Klaus reply.

Kol had given me a nightmare! I was gonna kill him! I marched into the living room where he was sleeping on an armchair. I also noticed that my grandparents were sleeping in the other two armchairs. I woke Kol up with a smack across his face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kol shouted sitting up. "Oh it's you."

My grandparents were now awake and staring at me as if I was mad … I probably was mad. Oh well, I couldn't bottle up my anger forever seeing as I could now live that long.

"ONE NIGHT OF SLEEP! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?" I shouted at him.

"You enjoyed your little dream then?" Kol asked shifting in the chair so that he was in a casual position.

"Kol, it's not funny! I wanted to sleep. I haven't slept properly since I left home and I don't even know how long ago that was but I know I spent three of the days with your family unconscious," I spat at him.

"Anything else you wanted to add to that?" he smirked looking up at me from the chair.

Anger pulsed through me. I was even angrier than I had been before. I let out a yell of annoyance before a scream ripped through my lungs. Instantly I felt Klaus's arms on my shoulders.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Klaus shouted at Kol.

"Nothing," Kol answered. I could picture him shrugging.

Suddenly the pain was gone. I opened my eyes and found that I had collapsed to the floor. I looked around for the wound that had caused me to scream but everyone was staring at me as if I was mad. My grandparents were both frowning. In fact everyone was frowning.

"That's interesting," Klaus murmured.

"What?" I asked as I shakily stood up.

"Nobody was bleeding," Elijah answered.

I frowned.


	16. Piano

I needed a couple of hours. I needed them to myself. I needed to be doing something where I could forget what was wrong with me, where I could forget where I was, where I could forget who was with me and where I could forget who I was.

Getting up off of the living room carpet I stormed off out of the room with tears falling down my face. Everyone had been staring at me. I couldn't deal with people. Mum had always said that I was better with the animals than I was with the people and I knew it was true. I felt Klaus right behind me.

"Are you okay?" he asked but he's barely got the words out of his mouth before I turned to face him.

"Just piss off. I can't deal with this right now," I said before I kept on walking.

When I turned the corner I walked into the room opposite my room. I didn't care what was in there but I knew that everybody would go into my room before they came in here. I needed space, away from people, away from the world.

There was nothing in the room except from a piece of furniture covered by a blanket. I pulled off the blanket to reveal a huge wooden grand piano. Somehow I managed a smile behind all of my tears. I remembered this piano. It was Mum's piano. Dad had said that a relative was going to take all of the furniture that we couldn't take with us. I didn't realise that he meant Mum's parents.

I sat down at the piano and began to play the soft tune that Mum had always played. How I still remembered it, I had no idea but I did. The music just came from my fingers and floated out from the piano.

A tear ran down my face but I couldn't stop playing. I just couldn't bring myself to stop playing that tune. That tune Mum had been playing every day. That tune that Mum had been playing an hour before she died. That tune that I had longed to hear since she had died.

My fingers stopped playing the keys and I was left alone with my tears. Why was I crying? I couldn't even remember. I needed to get a grip. Things weren't going to get better, if anything they were going to get worse.

I knew that someone was standing behind me and I knew who it was. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Klaus.

"It's okay," he whispered as he stroked my head.


	17. The Info

The three brothers walked into the living room casually. My grandparents sat in the two big armchairs next to the small window. Kol and Elijah took up the whole sofa. I sat in the last armchair. Klaus probably could have sat on the sofa if he had asked Kol to budge up but instead he sat on the arm of my armchair.

I had brought my knees up to my chest and was hugging them as I kept my eyes closed. Kol hadn't been playing around with my dreams the past few nights, Klaus had made sure of that but I still couldn't get the image of that nightmare out of my head.

"I think we've been here long enough," Kol said with a sigh making me open my eyes and lift my head to look at him.

"Where are the group of healers that you were expelled from?" Elijah asked.

My grandparents remained silent, unmoving. I remained silent, unmoving.

"If you give us that information, we won't kill you," Klaus said.

I lifted my head to look at him. Then I looked to my grandparents, they were staring at him in disbelief. They didn't believe him. I would have liked to believe him but I wasn't sure whether I could or not.

"I don't trust you," my grandmother said.

"Elijah is a man of honour. If Elijah said that then I would have believed it-" my grandfather started, he was probably about to continue speaking if Elijah hadn't interrupted him.

"If you give us the information about where the rest of the healers are I promise that as a family, we will not kill you," Elijah said.

My grandparents exchanged glances before my grandmother nodded. They both sighed and I found myself gripping my legs tighter than I originally had been. My grandfather got up and rolled up the rug to reveal the wooden floor boards one of which had a hole in. He pulled up the floorboard and pulled out a small box from underneath.

My grandfather opened up the box and took out a large folded piece of paper which he unfolded to reveal a … a blank piece of paper.

"Good luck getting there, it was hell getting out," my grandfather said with a pale look.


	18. The Map

**Sorry i know i said i would update yesterday but if i'm being honest, i forgot. I was looking after animals in the morning and in the afternoon i went to a party, when i got home i went to bed. So heres your next chapter ;)**

* * *

Klaus was instantly gone from next to me. I looked up properly to see him holding the map and frowning. Kol and Elijah used their vampiric speed and arrived next to him, looking over his shoulder at the map. They both frowned too.

"This is a blank piece of paper," Kol growled.

"That's why I said good luck. Only a healer can read that map," my grandfather explained.

All three of the brother's faces changed from confused to very pissed off expressions. Suddenly Klaus's expression changed as he looked at me. Suddenly he was next to me holding the map out in front of me.

"Can you read it?" he asked.

"No," I answered truthfully.

I stared at the blank page for a moment and was aware of my grandfather talking. Suddenly something flickered on the map, just for a second. I sat back away from the map. Klaus stared at me as if to say 'what?'

"It moved. Just for a second I thought I saw something," I explained as I stared closely at the map.

"That's impossible. You're not even a whole healer. You haven't bonded with the map. It doesn't show itself to strangers," my grandfather argued but then he shut his mouth knowing that he had just given us the answer to reading the map.

* * *

I had so many questions to ask my grandparents but to be perfectly honest I was scared of them. They had just sat there while I screamed on the floor a few days ago. I wanted to know why Kol had said that I was impossible. I wanted to know why I had screamed. I wanted to know why Kol and Klaus had hunted down all of the healers except the group that I was descended from.

I crept out of bed. I hoped that everyone was asleep. Stopping next to the other spare room I heard hushed voices. Klaus … Elijah … and Kol. They were all in there. Okay, now all I had to do was pluck up enough courage to ask my grandparents the questions. I would have to do it tonight because I knew that within the next two days we were going to leave.

Suddenly Klaus was in front of me smiling. In surprise I stepped backwards away from him. I was glad it wasn't Kol. Although I would have preferred it if none of them had heard me.

"Eavesdropping?" Klaus asked with a smile.

"No," I answered immediately. I should probably tell the truth, how else am I going to get past him? "I wanted to talk to my grandparents," I said quietly.

Klaus seemed distant for a moment. Like he was waiting for something. Then his eyes seemed to flicker back to me.

"They're awake," he said after a moment.

He was going to let me go? Wow that's surprising. I crept past him and into the living room. I swear that my grandparents lived in there. They never slept in their bedroom; instead they slept in the armchairs.

They looked up at me quizzically as I walked in. My grandfather had a newspaper in front of his face but lowered it as I walked in. My grandmother was reading a book.

"Come to get answers for them?" my grandmother asked.

Well, now I was sure that she didn't like me.

"No, I came to get answers for myself," I replied.


	19. My Answers

**Sorry for such a late update, I've been topped off with schoolwork (especially art, I swear that teacher never stops setting homework!) So anyways, this is chapter 18 and … yeah, you get the idea. If you haven't read it already go and read 'the mute lockwood'! Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries, as much as I would like to :)**

* * *

"Why did Kol say that I was impossible?" I asked slowly.

"Straight to the point, eh?" my grandfather asked.

"It's simply the fact that I don't like you very much," I replied.

"Fair enough but the fact is that you are not possible. Healers cannot breed with humans," my grandmother said flatly.

"Any other questions?" my grandfather asked.

"Yeah. For instance, aren't you going to expand on that? When I'm around blood how come it feels like something is trying to claw its way through my stomach? Why don't you do that? Is there something wrong with me? Why were the healers killed? How did our ancestors survive? How's that for questions," I growled at them.

My grandmother gave me a horribly cynical look but I stayed staring at them both.

"Ask me one question at a time," my grandfather said finally.

"What happens to me around blood?" I asked.

He sighed and put down his newspaper.

"It's typical around young healers for them to try and hold down their healing powers. It feels unnatural to let them out. When you tie down the healing powers, the power gets so desperate to heal the wound that it inflicts pain on whatever is in its way," he explained.

"Can you teach me how to let it out?" I asked.

"No." I was puzzled for a moment. "It is not taught. It's something that you just have to do yourself. Let go of the feeling and push it out through your hand, it's quite easy really," my grandfather said.

"Easy?" I practically shouted at him. "Do you just think it's easy? It's nowhere near easy! If I could have just let go of it, I would have done! Do you think that I would rather be sitting on the floor screaming my head off while something tries to rip my stomach open, than just acting like a normal person and say 'hey are you alright?' What do you think because I sure as hell know the answer!" I shouted before storming out of the room and into my room.

I lay on my bed and began to cry softly. Why had I shouted at them? He had just given me advice and all I had done was shout at him. He had answered my questions. Why had I been so rude? Sure it was easy for him because he had practiced it. Maybe what he meant was that if I practiced then I would find it easier too. I shouldn't have been so rude.

I went to sleep thinking about that.


	20. Denfiantly Not Okay

Sorry, I haven't updated for AGES. Been busy ;)

My hand shook as I poured the boiling water into the mug with the hot chocolate powder. I wondered whether the water might spill all over the table and land on my feet. I put down the kettle and grabbed the milk before pouring that in too.

"Somebody's tired," said a casual voice.

In my surprise I whirled around to face Klaus dropping the milk carton in the process. Suddenly Klaus was kneeling down on the floor with the milk carton in his hand. There was no milk on the floor. Had he just caught that? Klaus got up and handed me the carton.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Meh," I answered as I screwed the lid back on the milk carton. "Sleepy."

"You look it," Klaus remarked.

I smiled as I took my hot chocolate and walked half way across the room to the table when some of the hot chocolate went over the side of the cup and burnt my hand.

"OWW!" I growled through my teeth as I speed walked over to the table and plonked the mug down harshly.

Shit that hurt! Klaus smirked slightly as he sat down opposite me.

"It's not funny, it hurts," I said quietly.

Klaus shook his head a little before he made eye contact with me.

"It's just I only remember just how fragile humans are when I'm around them," Klaus replied.

I raised an eyebrow as I placed my burnt finger in my mouth. It really did hurt.

"If it really hurts that much then have some of my blood," Klaus said like it was obvious.

"No! As soon as you start bleeding, I'll start screaming," I said quickly.

"Fair enough," Klaus said with a shrug.

I sipped my hot chocolate but spat it back out as I burnt my tongue.

"Oww," I muttered feeling annoyed now.

"In all fairness it's not going to cool within a minute," Klaus chuckled.

"Stop being over intelligent," I smiled in return.

"I was wondering if perhaps I could help you with the screaming issue," Klaus asked.

I stared at him. Was he being genially serious?

"No, thanks," I said.

"Okay well what happens when you go out shopping or something and somebody falls over, and they then start bleeding. You'll get hauled into an ambulance and put in a hysterical department of a mental asylum," Klaus said.

I stared at him blankly.

"Actually, I don't like shopping. I order everything off of the internet. And I'm never around people anyway," I replied.

"It was just an idea," Klaus said innocently as he raised his hands in the air like I was about to shoot him. I said nothing and stared at the table.

"Okay," I said finally breaking the silence.

"What?" Klaus asked confused.

"I'll do it," I replied.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Defiantly not," I answered truthfully.


	21. you are probably going to die, not us

**HEHE new chapter! ;) Enjoy xx**

**I only own my own characters and ideas**

* * *

Sleepily I got out of bed and made my way over to the shower. Why hadn't I been sleeping well? At the moment, all I wanted was one whole night of sleep.

Whilst in the shower so many different thoughts crossed my mind. How long had we been at this house now? I knew that it had been six days since Klaus had agreed to help me with my screaming issue but we hadn't actually done anything yet.

When would we leave? What had I last seen Dad? Was he still alive? How long had I been away from home for? What was Klaus going to do with all of the healers when he got there? I couldn't let him kill them, they were part of me. Would Klaus let me go home after this was all over? Would I become his pet? I was immortal now thanks to Kol's bite, what was I going to do for the rest of my life?

Sighing I tried myself off and got dressed. My hair was still wet but I really couldn't be bothered to dry it with a hairdryer so I gave it a quick towel-dry before walking off into the kitchen. I made myself some toast and a hot chocolate and then walked into the living room.

Elijah sat on one end of the sofa reading a newspaper with his legs crossed. Kol was sitting on one of the armchairs, he looked like he was thinking about something but he was also smirking. I didn't even want to know what was going on in his messed up mind. Klaus wasn't in here and my grandparents were probably asleep. I sat down on the floor and began to eat my toast.

"Good morning," Elijah said from behind his newspaper.

"Morning," I answered sleepily.

"Tired?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

I finished my toast before getting the blank map off of the coffee table. I stared at it intently, not breaking any eye contact with it. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Sighing I sipped at my hot chocolate.

"Having trouble?" Kol smirked.

"Piss off," I answered without even glancing at him.

"Moody," Kol muttered quietly.

"I can hear you," I whispered in a loud voice.

I heard Elijah chuckle from behind the newspaper, and I smiled too before going back to staring at the newspaper.

"Guess what?"

I didn't process who spoke, but the map flickered. I practically jumped back in surprise, in the process I managed to spill hot-chocolate on both me and the floor.

"You didn't hear him though did you?" Kol chuckled.

I wasn't listening to Kol. I didn't need to listen to Kol. Klaus had spoken and the map had moved. Hadn't Klaus spoken the last time that I had seen something flicker on the map? Or he had at least been present.

"Say something," I said not even looking up.

"What?" all three brothers echoed.

"Klaus, speak, say something, anything," I said staring at the map.

"Um, hello," he said confused.

At that moment there was a small flicker and the map revealed something. A small smile crept across my face. I had figured it out. I had no idea why it worked but it did. Whenever Klaus spoke, I could see the map.

"Could somebody explain what the hell is going on?" Klaus asked.

The red ink on the map appeared again reading:

**25.00**

I just made out those numbers before the red ink disappeared.

"Myra, what are you doing?" Klaus asked.

_**25.**_

How was I going to explain this without it being really awkward, oh yeah, it wouldn't be really awkward.

"Whenever you speak I can see the map," I answered.

Everyone was silent and Elijah even put down the newspaper. I found three pairs of eyes on me.

"Klaus, read this," Elijah said giving him the newspaper.

Klaus looked horribly confused. He was probably just as confused as I was underneath but I didn't dare to show my confusion to the three brothers. I was too excited anyway.

"I'm going to need a piece of paper and a pen," I said.

Elijah reached into his suit pocket and tossed me a pen and a small notepad. I nodded at Klaus who began to read something about a volcano erupting somewhere.

_**25.0000° N, 71.0000° W**_

I jotted down the numbers and letters onto the notepad. Nothing else appeared on the map. Just those coordinates.

"Done," I said as I handed the notepad to Klaus as he was closest.

He frowned at the notepad.

"You're very fast at drawing maps," Kol commented although I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not.

"It wasn't a map, it's coordinates to … to the Bermuda Triangle, the Devil's Triangle," Klaus muttered.

My eyes widened as did everybody else's.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Kol muttered.

"Interesting? We're going to fucking die!" I yelled at him.

"Correction, YOU are probably going to die, not us," Kol smiled.

"Ignore him," Elijah muttered.

"Boat or helicopter?" Klaus asked Elijah.

"You cannot be serious," I asked.

"Oh yeah," Klaus smiled in return.


	22. James Bond Blood

**DO NOT SKIP THIS CHAPTER! SOMETHING AMAZING HAPPENS! This is a filler chapter so it's not very long ;) Be patient xx**

* * *

I sat on one of the armchairs in the living room. I couldn't believe that this was actually going to happen. I was going to frikkin' die and nobody seemed to give a shit! Even if I did make in in one piece to the Bermuda Triangle, who the fuck knew what was in the centre? I hadn't even said goodbye to Dad. Now I was going to die. For all I knew, he might already be dead! My loife had just gone from bad to worse!

"You okay?"

I nearly jumped backwards off the chair in surprise as I tuned around to see Klaus.

"Yeah," I lied. "You need to stop making me fall off chairs," I muttered.

"You didn't even fall off and last time you fell off, it was funny," he chuckled.

"It was not frikkin' funny, you kidnapped me," I muttered.

"Come on, don't be like that. Let's watch a movie," Klaus smiled.

I couldn't help but smile in return. I felt so tired and so abnormal and to do something as normal as watching a movie would actually be brilliant.

We sat on the sofa next to each other and I grabbed a blanket to keep me warm. The intro was great … until I saw a man in a chair with blood spilling out from his chest. My muscles tensed and I felt Klaus stiffen next to me, obviously bracing himself for my scream.

To my surprise I didn't scream. I just a really strange feeling in my fingertips. Klaus stared at me for a moment and I stared at my fingers. I could see a bright blue light at the end of my fingertips which seemed to float out and just sit in the air for a moment.

I laughed and Klaus stared, gawping at my fingers and the blue light.

"What are you two doing?" I heard Kol say just outside the door.

I immediately hid my fingers beneath the blanket and looked towards Kol who was walking into the room at a leisurely pace. He looked at us and then at the TV.

"James Bond, mind if I join you?" Kol asked.

We didn't get a chance to answer before he sat down in one of the arm chairs.

We all watched the film in silence and every time a bit of blood entered the screen, I got that strange feeling in my fingertips.


	23. Shopping Trip

**Sorry, haven't updated for ages, have been taking a break but i'm back and hopefully i can update this one and ALL of my other stories as well soooo ... yeah that's it except from the disclaimer which i really cant be bothered to write please just look at the previous chapter if ur being fussy and ENJOY ;) xxx**

* * *

"Myra, get up," I heard somebody say from outside the door. I recognised the voice to be Kol's; nobody else would be quite so blunt.

"I am up," I answered.

Kol grumbled something on the other side of the door. Sighing I got off my bed and braided my hair before walking out of my room and into the kitchen where I made myself a cup of hot chocolate before going into the living room.

Kol sat looking very (and I repeat) VERY pissed off on the sofa. As always Elijah sat behind a newspaper and Klaus was reading a small novel. My grandparents had been spending a lot of time in their rooms recently.

It had been a week since we had discovered that my body would try and heal things on TV. And honestly it was really weird to think that I wanted to heal something that was fake.

"What's wrong with the mean original vampire?" I asked.

Elijah put down his newspaper and Klaus put down his book.

"I'm a mean original vampire," Klaus said almost offended.

"But you're a hybrid, it doesn't count," I replied. Klaus shrugged as if to say 'fair enough' before picking up his novel but not reading it.

"Just remember that I haven't actually unlocked my werewolf side yet," Klaus murmured.

"What about me?" Elijah asked.

I nearly burst out laughing.

"You're like the perfect gentleman," I said trying not to laugh.

Klaus cried out in laughter.

"What?" I asked now confused.

"You obviously haven't seen Elijah when he's in a bad mood," Klaus smiled.

"Well sorry, but so far he's the only one who hasn't kidnapped me, locked me in a room, tried to murder me, nearly killed me and stopped me from aging," I snapped.

Klaus and Elijah smiled. There was even a smirk from Kol.

"Fair enough," Klaus muttered with a smiled.

"Anyway, back to the original topic. Why is Kol looking so depressed?" I asked.

"Well, we're going to the triangle in three days' time and today we are going shopping," Elijah explained.

"'Shopping?'" I repeated slowly.

Klaus nodded slowly.

"I'm going shopping with vampires," I sighed.

"One problem is that you are now a missing person," Elijah said as he crossed his legs.

I frowned and stared at him.

"I'm a missing person?" I asked.

"Yep, your father reported us for kidnapping you," Kol said.

"Well that's not much of a surprise, he obviously wants me back," I replied. As I sat on the arm of the chair that Klaus was sitting on.

"Well too bad," Klaus muttered.

"Anyway," I said trying to lighten the mood. "How do you intend to go shopping when I'm a missing person?" I asked curiously.

"Hoodie," Klaus said.

"Okay but if I get shoved in the back of a police car, it wasn't my fault," I said, not looking forward to this shopping trip.

We left the house and the fresh air hit me like a blessing, when was the last time that I had been outside? I sat in the car nervously. Elijah drove, Kol sat in the passenger seat and Klaus sat in the back with me.

"I would have thought you would be excited. Don't people your age love shopping?" Klaus asked.

"I like shopping … off the internet. I don't like being around people," I answered.

Klaus shrugged and looked out of the window. I turned and looked out of my window. We arrived at the small shopping centre in about twenty minutes. We all got out of the car and I breathed in deeply and then sighed.

"Hood up," Klaus said.

"I'm a missing person from another country. Well you're the biggest news story in America at the moment. 'Girl and father kidnapped. Father tortured and then released. Police are still searching for the girl,'" Kol said imitating a news reporter.

"Fine," I growled as I pulled my hood over my head. "What are we even buying?"

"Err, two tents, torches, two lanterns, matches, sleeping bags, coats, saucepans and we're going to go to the supermarket and get tinned food for you after this," Elijah said.

"Water bottles … bottle," I said correcting myself when I realised that they wouldn't need a water bottle. "Won't you guys need like a mini-fridge?" I asked thinking about their diet.

"No, we can get those flasks that let air out but not in so it will keep cool," Klaus explained.

"But then you'd need a lot of flasks seeing as you lot have no idea how long we're staying on some kind of island in the middle of the triangle," I murmured.

"We can live with a lot of flasks," Kol murmured in reply.

We began to walk away from the car and towards the shops. The outside air felt so good. Not being outside of my grandparents' house for however long it was, was actually very depressing. We walked into the camping shop and bought all of the equipment, even the coats then we drove to the supermarket.

"So what kind of food do you want?" Klaus asked as we walked down the tinned section.

"You know what, I'm really not that fussed. Anything will do," I replied.

Klaus picked up an at least thirty tins. That would last me fifteen days, which would be good. I hoped we wouldn't be any longer than that. I still wanted to ask Klaus what he would do to the healers when he found them, but it was a bit late to ask that now or perhaps I just didn't want to hear him say that he was going to kill them all.

* * *

I sighed as we got back into the car. What if when we got there … and that's even if I survived the bloody journey … what if when we got there, Klaus decided to kill all of the healers? Why else would Klaus be so desperate to find the healers? I couldn't think of any other reason why he would want to find them so badly. Would I just stand there and let it happen?

Shit, my life was messed up!


	24. All Hope Eliminated

**Yeah, Yeah, I'm sorry, late update again but i couldn't think about how this chapter would go so a HUGE thank you to 'CH3RRYPOPS' for an awesome idea and none of this chapter wouldn't be here without it! And so ... yeah ... 'i dont own vampire diaries' and blah blah blah.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

I sat on my bed and sighed. I was lost in thought. All my memories had been whizzing around my head. It was three o'clock in the morning now. I didn't even want to go to sleep despite the fact that I felt deathly tired. I wanted to cry my eyes out and the only thing stopping me was that there were three vampires with super-hearing in the next room.

My memories just kept on coming through my mind:

_"Ahhhh! Dad,no! It's cold!" the soaking wet young girl young girl screamed._

_She ran away from her father who was carrying a bucket full of freezing cold water and she ran into the field. Her Dad laughed as he playfully caught up with her and poured the water on top of her head._

_"Ahhhhh!" she screamed._

_"I've got you, you little rascal," he laughed as he pulled her down into the long grass and began to tickle her._

_"No, Dad! No! That tickles! Stop it!" she laughed as she wriggled herself free and jumped into the long grass to that her father couldn't find her._

_She held her laughter as her father stood up and looked around suspiciously. He could obviously see her but she didn't know that._

_"Now where has my little Myra gone? Hmm," he said loudly as he parted one bit of long grass where he knew she wasn't. _

_The little girl giggled, she couldn't hold in her laughter any more but as soon as the giggle escaped, she clamped her hand down over her mouth to stop any others._

_"What was that? Was that my Myra?" he said. "Myra, where are you?" he asked playfully as he parted another piece of grass where she wasn't. "Where could she possibly be?" he asked._

_Then without warning he leapt at her hiding place and began to tickle her again. They played until the sun began to set. Her father took her back inside and got her into her pyjamas before telling her a bedtime story and letting her drift off into the dream world._

A tear ran down my face at the memory. How worried was my father now? He knew it was beyond his power to get me back and yet he still tried. He still had hope. Did I still have hope? I didn't know if I did. I didn't know anything anymore.

I looked up as somebody opened the door. Immediately I wiped my tears away but it was too late Klaus had already seen them.

"Hey what's wrong?" Klaus asked as he came to sit with me.

"Nothing," I said quietly.

"Yes, there is. What is it?" Klaus asked as he sat next to me and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"I was just remembering some things," I sighed and then forced a smile at Klaus.

Despite my smile, a tear still ran down my cheek. Klaus looked at me for a moment before pressing a small kiss on my lips and wiping away the tear. He then cradled me in his arms. I stayed there just enjoying the moment but then a thought came into my mind to ruin it.

_This man that you're hugging now, how many lives has he taken and ruined. How many lives will he still take? You're hugging a murderer._

* * *

I woke early the next morning. I hadn't slept well, even once I had actually gotten to sleep. I got changed and headed out into the kitchen. All of our camping stuff was currently in the kitchen so it looked very full because it was a tiny kitchen.

Klaus was sitting at the tiny table for two. He looked tired as well … or do vampire always look tired … or was he actually tired … or did he always look like that. I was so tired that I didn't even know what the hell my head was going on about.

I sat down in silence opposite him with my slice of toast. I didn't want to talk to him about last night and I hoped that he didn't want to talk about it either. But there were other things that I wanted to talk about, other things that really couldn't wait any longer.

"Klaus," I said quietly and he lifted his head from the newspaper. "I was wondering, although I think I already know the answer, what are you going to do with all of the healers?" I asked.

"Kill them," Klaus answered.

"You can't all of them," I said.

"Yes I can and I will," Klaus replied sharply making me flinch.

"They live in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle, they've probably never even heard of you," I said. I decided that I had nothing to lose except my life and that meant nothing if it meant saving hundreds of others.

"They have," Klaus replied.

"How do you know that?" I growled.

"Because every healer tells ghost stories about Klaus, the man who whipped out every other healer on the planet," Klaus said.

"But you can't kill all of them," I said.

"Why not?" Klaus said glaring at me.

"Because they've never done anything to hurt you! And you're going to destroy their probably perfect lives just like you have done to mine!" I shouted.

"Do you think I care for an instant about your life?! I've taken away hundreds, probably thousands of lives belonging to all sorts of creatures, humans, witches, healers and werewolves! Why would I care about your little life, just because you're a hybrid that actually got to inherit both sides of your pathetic little family who you're probably never going to see again?!" Klaus shouted at me making me tremble.

I sat on my chair in silence shaking and staring at Klaus. Elijah came whizzing into the kitchen whilst Kol stood in the doorway.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Elijah growled.

A tear rolled down my face as Klaus faced me.

"Myra I'm sorry, I just-"

"No. You're right. My life sucks, I might as well be dead," I said as I got up and walked to my room before crying for what felt and probably was hours.

* * *

I sighed as we stepped onto the private jet. Klaus and his brothers just seemed to have an endless supply of money.

"You okay?" Elijah asked.

"Yep," I lied.

I was nowhere near okay. I felt sick. I felt sad. I felt empty. I felt as though everything important about my life had been hollowed out and taken away so that I was just left with all off the bad things. What made things worse was that those two little glimmers of hope that were fixed on not getting Klaus to kill the healers and going home to Dad had been eliminated.

There was no way I would be able to stop Klaus …

And I would never be able to see my Dad again …

My life had ended right there …

There was nothing left that was important to me.

* * *

**OMG Myra has given up with her life! DUN DUN DUN!**


	25. Are You Ready?

**OMG! havent updated for AGES! was having a break or maybe it was writers block or whatever ... anyways NEW CHAPTER! AHH exciting. and yes i'm an incy wincy bit hyper. ANyway new chapter ENJOY! ;)**

**I do not own vampires but i would like to**

* * *

The jet arrived at Bermuda's airport in the late evening. Apparently it was locally known as the 'L. F. Wade International Airport' in the late evening. I followed the three brothers silently as I chewed on the packet of fruit pastilles that Elijah had bought for me.

We hired a cab and I sat silently in the back with Klaus and Kol while Elijah sat in the front with the cab driver. Thank god that Kol hadn't said anything about mine and Klaus's argument otherwise I probably would have attempted to kill him by now … and probably failed. I sighed and looked out of the window. We must have spent at least an hour in the car by which time it was dark outside and I was extremely tired. Elijah paid the driver and we walked up to a large-ish looking house.

"This doesn't look like a hotel," I muttered sleepily.

"That's because it's not," Kol sighed as he stretched his back.

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"It's similar kind of set up to a B&B," Klaus answered.

"Why are we staying at a B&B?" I asked with a yawn.

"'Cause I want breakfast," Kol smiled.

"That's what the second 'B' is for and don't you usually get breakfast in a hotel as well?" I asked.

"You really are sleepy. I mean like _vampire_ breakfast," Kol answered as we walked up the steps to the house.

"Why do you want breakfast in the middle of the night?" I asked.

"Shut up, human," Kol muttered.

"Half human," I corrected.

I heard Elijah chuckle in front of us as Klaus knocked on the door. A young woman answered the door.

"The Mikealson's we booked for four," Klaus explained.

"One moment," she smiled. "Papa! Door!"

A slightly older man came to the door. He seemed to examine Klaus very closely.

"You are the Milealson's?" he asked.

"Yes," Klaus answered.

"Come in," the man said.

We walked inside the house and were greeted with a horrible smell. I immediately held my breath as did the three brothers. The man showed us to our room which was titchy and consisted of three beds that had been squished in there.

"Myra, come for a walk with me," Elijah said after we had settled into the rooms.

I nodded and followed him outside. I was immediately greeted by nice smelling air. We walked in silence for about twenty minutes before I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked.

"What have the healers ever done to Klaus to make him hate them so much?" I asked. Elijah sighed in return but kept on walking.

"It was a very long time ago when a witch made a prophecy about the healers. One day there would be a healer who would have more power than all of the healers put together. That healer would even be able to make vampires mortal," Elijah explained.

"So … he's scared?" I asked.

"In some ways I suppose you could say that," Elijah replied as he put his hands in his suit pocket.

I sighed and looked out at the sea that surrounded the island.

"So why are you and Kol helping him?" I asked. "I mean, I just can't see anything in it for you."

"I'm helping Klaus because I am loyal to him and I have been since we were first made vampires. Kol on the other hand … he's more like you in this situation," Elijah explained.

"What do you mean, he's nothing like me," I snapped. Elijah smiled.

"He's in the same position as you. If he messes up then Klaus will dagger him and bury him at the bottom of the ocean like he did with our other two siblings," Elijah said.

"So if I mess up he's going to dagger me and bury me at the bottom of the ocean?" I asked.

"No," Elijah laughed. "That's just for us original vampires. If we are daggered with a special dagger it puts us into a temporary death until the dagger is removed again. With you, he'll either put you in a coma or kill a member of your family … or if you really screw up then he might kill you."

"Okay, so basically I shouldn't screw up," I sighed. Elijah nodded and smiled. "Do you think he'll let me go home after all of this is over?" I asked.

Elijah sighed for a moment before he turned to look at the sea.

"I highly doubt it. You might be able to bargain with him though," Elijah suggested.

"What would I bargain with?" I asked. "I have nothing, my life is empty."

"You don't realise it do you?" Elijah asked. I frowned. What was he talking about?

"I don't realise what?" I asked and Elijah smiled softly.

"He likes you."

"What!"

"He never ever apologises to anyone after an argument, he never really even apologises at all. Yet he apologised to you after an argument without any blackmail or convincing," Elijah said.

I was silent for a moment, lost in thought about what Elijah was saying. Could Klaus really like anybody?

"How could I use that to bargain for my freedom?" I asked.

"Build your bond with him, make it as strong as possible and then ask him if you were his true friend, wouldn't he let you go," Elijah said.

I nodded and gave a weak smile to Elijah.

"Thank you," I said.

He nodded in return as we walked back to the B&B.

* * *

I sighed as I gave the island of Bermuda one last look. There was no going back now. Taking in one huge breath and then letting it back out, I watched as Elijah started the boat engine.

My life was insane. It was like it had turned into one of those demented old films where absolutely nothing seems to make sense and you can't follow the plot line … Only this … this was real. There were no cameras around me. This was really happening and I couldn't frikking believe it (not in a good way).

I sat down and waited for us to get close. It seemed pretty calm at the moment. The waves lapped at the side of the boat and the sun was shining up above. We were twenty minutes in when I heard Elijah mutter something. I stood up and looked ahead. A huge and I mean **_huge_**storm cloud was up ahead and a twister.

Klaus put the map in front of my face. He began to talk a load of babble.

'**_Are you ready?_**' the map said in red ink that looked horribly like blood before disappearing but another message took its place.

'**Prepare for the jaws of sharks, the vultures wings, the creatures from the deep and their kings … the rabid bite of the dogs of war, and the voices of the ones who you lost long before.**'

I stared at the map in fear. The message disappeared.

'**People Die... Beauty Fades... Love Changes... And You Will Always Be Alone.**'

'**_Prepare yourself for the ride of your life._**'

I was suddenly thrown backwards. I landed on the boat floor luckily.

"Myra, ask it which way," Klaus ordered.

He was shouting at me above the winds that now surrounded us along with the rain as he held onto the hand rail.

"Which way?" I shouted at the map

Suddenly Klaus was by my side talking to make to words appear.

"Which way?" I screamed at it.

'**_The only way is down._**'

"Down," I muttered quietly.

"Down what the hell does that-" Klaus broke off.

"HOLD ON!" Elijah shouted.

I couldn't process what was happening before my body hit the water. I immediately swam to the surface, coughing only to have a huge wave come rushing over my head. I was pushed under the water and was spinning around uncontrollably.

Somehow I pushed myself to the surface again. I took in a huge breath before I heard somebody shout. Then I felt something strange happen to the water around me. It began to swirl and swirl and swirl. I took a final breath before I was pulled under the water by the swirling current.

I struggled and tried to swim up but I was confused as to which was up was. The salty water burned my eyes. I felt someone grab me by the waist. I was running out of air. I needed air. I could feel whoever it was trying to pull me up, but the current was stronger. The current pulled down. My lungs began to burn from lack of air.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Don't kill me for the cliffhanger ... please. Sorry xx ;) What do you think? please review.**


	26. Jaws Of Sharks

DUN DUN DUN! did everyone survive the triangle? lets find out! Enjoy ;)

I don't own vampire diaries ;)

* * *

I could hear a voice. It was shouting at me but I couldn't make out what it was saying. It was muffled. I could feel the warmth of something. But I couldn't tell what. Where was I? I didn't know. What was the last thing that I could remember? … Holy Crap!

I sat up, coughing up the water in my lungs. Klaus was crouching next to me. My coughing got traded for heavy breathing. Looking around I could see that we were on a beach. The sun was so warm but I was all wet. I looked up at Klaus who wrapped his around me. I didn't care how surprised I was by his action. I needed a hug. After that, I really needed a hug.

"Where's Elijah and Kol?" I asked when we broke out hug.

"I have no idea," Klaus murmured. "Come on," he said as he pulled me up.

"So what happened? It felt like I was being pulled down," I said as we walked along the beach.

Klaus wasn't too worried about his brothers. They couldn't die via drowning so we walked slowly, scanning the area.

"You were. As soon as you hit the water, there was a current that began to pull you down. I swam right up to you and it was like the current was pushing me away. Between Elijah, Kol and I we managed to grab onto you but we couldn't pull you out of the current. Then I blacked out and woke up here," Klaus said.

I nodded slowly. We came to the edge of the beach. There was no sign of Elijah or Kol. Where the hell were they? The beach was surrounded by a huge cliff face leaving no way off the beach. I looked back across the beach.

"Did we miss them?" I asked quietly, now feeling very unnerved.

"Wait here," Klaus said before he disappeared from next to me. I saw a blurred figure move all the way to the other side of the beach and then back again. "No sign of them," Klaus muttered.

"Well where are they?" I wondered out loud.

"Maybe they're still in the sea," Klaus suggested.

"Seriously? I'm pretty sure two original vampires can swim to shore," I muttered.

Klaus smiled at me before wading into the very calm sea. Sighing I followed him.

"So are we looking for a floating body or what?" I asked as I began to swim because the water was so deep.

"I guess so," Klaus answered.

We swam further and further out until I saw something move under the water.

"There!" I shouted pointing to the water.

Klaus followed my gaze before he dived under the water. I saw another movement only this time it went right under my feet. Kol and Elijah wouldn't be trying to scare me would they? Well actually, Kol defiantly would. I dived under and opened my eyes to find that the water wasn't salty. Un-salty sea-water? Hmm. I looked around and had to stop myself from screaming when I saw the massive shark. I froze. What were you suppose to do when a shark was circling you?

Suddenly Klaus appeared next to me making me swim backwards in alarm. His eyes held the same amount of worry as mine. Suddenly I felt a pain in my foot. I screamed, stupidly letting out all my air. I felt Klaus grab me by the waist and suddenly we were on dry land.

I sat on the pebbled beach crying as blood seeped from my ankle.

"You're lucky, he was only tasting you," Klaus murmured looking at the shark bite.

"You're really saying that now?" I asked between sobs.

Klaus sighed before biting into his wrist and putting it against my mouth. Unwillingly I swallowed a couple of mouthfuls and slowly the pain in my ankle decreased.

"Let's move," Klaus said hauling me to my feet.

"What about Elijah and Kol?" I asked.

"They've probably already gone on ahead," Klaus said.

"How? We're stuck on a beach," I murmured looking up at the cliffs.

Klaus then pulled me closer so that he was holding me. Suddenly we were standing at the top of the cliff.

"Wow," I muttered but I didn't dare to look directly down because I thought that I would probably fall off. Turning around so that I was facing away from the beach, I was quite surprised to see a huge dark forest in front of us.

"Come on, we'll find somewhere to sleep. Then we'll see if we can find them in the morning," Klaus said as he pulled me into the forest.

I limped after him. My ankle still hurt. Eventually we came to a large tree. Klaus pulled me up and we sat in the main fork of the tree which was quite high up. Before I knew what I was doing, I had curled up against Klaus. I sighed softly.

"Klaus," I said quietly.

"Mmm," he answered lazily, obviously half asleep.

"Don't let me fall out of the tree," I whispered.

"Okay," he replied as he took a light grip around my waist before I felt him plant a kiss on the top of my head.

Was it wrong for me to feel safe and happy in the arms of a killer?


	27. Arguments Amoung Brothers

**Filler chapter, sorry guys. I have writers block and am forcing myself to write stories.**

**I dont own vampire diaries although i would love to.**

**Enjoy ;) xx**

* * *

"I do hope that we're not disturbing you two," called a familiar voice … Kol?

God, why did he have to wake me up? I kept my eyes shut and rolled over lazily with a sigh. Hang on … wasn't I in a tree … CRAP! I opened my eyes just in time to see the fork of the tree move from beneath me as I rolled.

"Crap!" I yelled as I found myself falling out of the tree.

I felt a hand grab me and haul me back into the tree. I breathed out shakily and stared at Klaus for a moment. That was too close. Way too close.

"What happened to not letting me fall out?" I growled at Klaus but he only smirked.

I looked down to the ground and spotted Kol and Elijah smirking to themselves. What was their problem? We had only been sleeping … together … in a tree … WITH HIS ARMS AROUND MY WAIST! Ah crap.

"Come on, love," Klaus said.

I didn't have enough time to react before he pulled me into his chest and jumped off of the tree. I didn't react. I had forgotten how high up we were. I just stared as the ground came rushing up to meet us. But to my surprise we landed softly. I let out another breath and moved out of Klaus's arms. I felt a little dizzy. That probably wasn't very good.

"We need to keep moving, who knows what kind of danger we could be in, we already came face to face with sharks as big as whales," Elijah said.

"So did we," I replied frowning.

There was a moment of silence before Kol spoke.

"Why did you drag me into this," Kol growled at Klaus.

"Because the more original vampires I have on this trip the better," Klaus snapped back.

"So it wasn't for a little brother bonding session then?" Kol retorted.

"You think I would let you out of that damned coffin for bloody brother bonding?" Klaus asked. I took a step back away from them as Elijah stepped forwards.

"Brothers," Elijah said calmly.

They paid no attention to him.

"Why not undagger our precious Rebekah who Elijah tells me has been daggered since you had a little spat in Chicago?" Kol growled. "What about out brother, Finn? Did you forget about him? After all he's been in a coffin for not much longer than me. What about him?"

"Don't go down that road," Klaus warned.

"Why Klaus? Why shouldn't I? Is it a soft spot?" Kol teased. "Do tell me Klaus, what is it that persuaded you to keep your family in boxes. Me for one-thousand years!" Kol shouted at him. "We were having fun. We were hunting healers down, group by boring group and then you shoved a dagger in my heart. Why did you do that, hmm? Now we're stuck on this blood island with a half healer!"

"Kol," Elijah said warningly but then he turned to Klaus who was holding some sort of dagger. "Klaus," Elijah warned, "that's not the answer. You can't dagger your family every time you have an argument with them."

Klaus took a step towards Kol but suddenly Kol disappeared and I felt a piercing pain in the side of my neck. I screamed in pain and tried to get away from Kol but he held me tight.

"KOL!" I heard Elijah and Klaus shout.

"SHE'S OUR BLOODY MAP!" Klaus shouted but their voices faded as did the pain and my vision.

I closed my eyes as I fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness. And although I had been there may times before over the past few months, this time it seemed almost comforting, like a blanket wrapping loosely around you when you're sad.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Rate and review, I need to get somme reviews ;) xx**


	28. The Vultures Wings

**Finally beat my writers block! YAY! So here i am writing stories again! And here's the next Klaus's Healer Chapter. Enjoy ;)**

**I don't own vampire diaries ... although, i'd rather like to own all of the originals**

* * *

_I grimaced as I rolled over. The pain in my neck was still there. I opened up my eyes to find myself alone. I shivered and raised a hand to my neck. Fresh blood. It hadn't healed. Where was everyone? The map suddenly flew in front of me. I tried to grab it but I couldn't move, like something was restraining me._

_The red blood letters began to appear on the map, one by one._

**_'You no longer need me on you journey.'_**

**_'Follow your ancestors on your long and dangerous journey.'_**

_That was just a little creepy._

* * *

I sat up instantly breathing heavily to be faced with Elijah. The look on his face was pure concern for me. I closed my eyes as my head began to spin wildly. I breathed out slowly.

"You okay?" Elijah asked frowning.

"Not really but when have I been okay?" I answered as I opened my eyes and searched for the map.

Was that just a dream or was it … a _vision? _ Was it possible for people to get visions? Maybe it was possible, I mean after all, I wasn't exactly human, was I? In a casual movement, I lifted up my hand to my neck and then winced.

"Ow," I muttered.

Elijah looked at me with concern.

"I could heal that up for you, might save it from getting infected," Elijah offered.

"No, I'll manage," I answered.

"You sure?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," I replied before trying to change the subject. "Where are Klaus and Kol?" I asked remembering the dagger and everything.

"Hopefully sorting everything out," Elijah said. "It runs in this family to have a violent temper.

"Have you got the map?" I asked after a second.

Elijah handed me the piece of paper. I unfolded it and looked at it carefully. Then I realised, it was only going to work if Klaus was there. Sighing, I was about to fold it up when a message appeared in the same red ink as before.

_'__**Follow your instincts.**__'_

_'__**They shall guide you the rest of the way.**__'_

I frowned and looked at Elijah.

"What does it say?" he asked curiously.

"Follow your instincts, they'll guide you the rest of the way," I repeated. "Since when have I ever had any instincts?"

"Hmm," Elijah said quietly.

I stretched before wincing again at my neck.

"Allow me to sort that out for you love," Klaus said from behind me.

I didn't have enough time to turn around or protest before I felt Klaus's wrist in my mouth. His blood filled my mouth but I didn't swallow. Suddenly the scenery around us changed and I could no longer see Elijah but Klaus was standing in front of me, still with his wrist in my mouth.

"If you don't swallow sooner or later it's going to be a very long night," Klaus warned.

I glared at him.

"What? Is it my fault that my brother attacked you?" Klaus asked dominantly.

'_Yeah! It kind of was your fault!_' I shouted mentally.

Klaus frowned. He shook his head and looked away from me but then turned his gaze back towards me.

"Drink," he said in more of a calm tone but still just as forceful.

After staring at his expression for a second, I began to swallow the thick liquid. Is it wrong to say that it tasted … nice? It probably is wrong to say that, so let's pretend that I didn't think that and that I thought that it was manky because that's what I should have been thinking … but the problem was that, I did think it tasted nice.

Klaus finally released his wrist from my mouth and I took in a breath of the fresh air and closed my eyes. I stood there with my eyes closed breathing softly for about five seconds before I felt a pair of lips on my own. It only lasted a couple of seconds before I looked away. Klaus looked at me and cupped my face in his hand.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

He had hunted down my race a thousand years ago with no remorse, and then all vampires hunt humans. That's both sides of my family tree that have experienced unfriendly vampires … even I have experienced unfriendly vampires from every vampire I've met … except Elijah, and that leaves two but still.

"I-I can't-you can't do that," I said finally.

Klaus said nothing but his face just asked the question for him. 'Why?'

"You kidnapped me, and tortured my father, Kol's bitten me twice, there's the fact that vampires are supposed to kill humans, and then there's that you and Kol hunted down the other half of my race," I explained. "I can't-I just can't deal with it right now."

I looked at Klaus to see his reaction. He gave nothing away but simple nodded his head slowly before walking off. Now I felt really bad but … it wasn't right. I couldn't love someone who had slaughtered half of my race. The thing was … that it felt so right. I felt so safe around him. Why were decisions so bloody difficult?

Taking another deep breath, I walked after Klaus to meet up with Elijah and Kol. They said nothing despite the fact that they probably heard that.

Klaus handed me the map and I shook my head.

"What?" he asked. He sounded a little annoyed. I felt so bad now.

"It won't work; it told me that it's not going to help us anymore," I explained.

"Bloody healers have to make everything so bloody difficult," Klaus muttered.

"Well, while we're all just standing here, there is a small matter to discuss," Kol said and everybody looked at him.

"What?" Klaus practically growled at him.

"Well, just the fact that, we can easily find food and water for Myra, but what about us. We're going to need a drink at some point," Kol pointed out.

Everyone fell silent.

"I was just saying because there's only one of her and … that's not exactly going to last us very long," Kol said.

I glanced at all three vampires. Crap, I was now on the dinner menu. They must have heard my heart rate increase because Klaus cleared his throat.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes, for now, we'll just have to keep moving. It's nearly midday, so Myra, lead the way," Elijah said.

I suddenly felt very … paid attention to, as all three vampires were looking at me. The only problem was that I had no idea where I was supposed to be going. So … survival skills. Find water, find food, find shelter.

I took in a deep breath and began to walk aimlessly though the forest.

"Do you even have any idea where you're going?" Kol asked after a while.

"Don't talk to me," I growled.

"Somebody's a bit stressy," Kol chuckled.

"It's more that I don't particularly appreciate being attacked Kol," I answered casually as I kept on walking through the trees.

I heard Klaus and Elijah chuckle before a hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder and covered my mouth. I was pulled into Klaus's body and I realised that it was _his_ hand that had grabbed me. I looked at him quizzically as he removed the hand from over my mouth.

He gestured for me to look up. I did and stared. There was a swarm of vultures, only they were bloody massive. Klaus held me tight to his chest before the scenery around us changed. I was never going to get used to vampire super-speed.

Elijah and Kol appeared next to us and I looked up to the sky, we were a little way off from them now but they still looked ginormous.

"What kind of vultures are they?" I whispered.

"An extinct kind," Klaus whispered back.

"Unlike any other vulture, they actually hunt and kill their prey," Elijah explained.

"They find you by seeing you, they kill you with their wings," Kol added.

I turned to him to see if he was being serious but his face was dead serious as were the other two brothers' faces.

"How?" I asked.

"Let's just say that their wings are like blades," Klaus said.

I nodded before we carried on walking aimlessly through the forest, only this time we kept a much closer eye on the sky.

Eventually it began to get dark and we decided it was time to get some sleep.

"So, trees?" Elijah suggested whilst we were discussing where to sleep.

Everyone nodded.

"So Klaus, are you going to pair up with Marie?" Kol asked.

"No," I snapped at exactly the same time that Klaus said 'Yes.' I glared at Klaus.

"Safety first love," Klaus smiled.

I looked to Elijah for help but he was just trying not to laugh, just like Kol. This was so unfair! I sighed before turning back to Klaus. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fine," I mumbled.

Klaus smiled before picking me up and taking me up into a nearby tree so fast that it made my head spin.

"Could you do less of the vampire super-speed tomorrow?" I asked as he nested himself in a fork of the tree branches.

"Why? Feeling dizzy?" he asked.

"Honestly, yes," I answered as I lay down next to him.

Before long, I found myself naturally curling up against his body. I felt him stroke my hair as I sleepily nuzzled my face into his chest. With the smell of … Klaus all around me, I felt safe and closed my eyes before drifting off into sleep.

I woke in the middle of the night. I opened my eyes, half expecting to be in my room at home with my dad downstairs reading the newspaper but instead, my eyes were greeted with pitch black nothing. I closed my eyes for what must have been an hour, trying to pretend that I didn't know that it was dark and I didn't know that there were animals out there that could hurt me. It didn't work, instead I stayed awake.

Eventually I couldn't cope with the dark any longer. I wanted light. How did I get light without moving and waking up Klaus? I looked down at my hands although I couldn't actually see them. IDEA!

I took a deep breath and concentrated very carefully on healing something. Healing a very small cut. I didn't feel the pain, instead, a small blue light came out of my fingertips. I smiled and looked at the light and it began to piece together.

"Myra, what are you doing?" Klaus muttered sleepily. "Oh my god, when did you learn to do that?" Klaus hissed, sitting bolt upright.

"Just now," I replied.

"Look, it's making a shape … it's an arrow. Maybe this is how we're supposed to get to the healers," Klaus smiled.

I smiled too as the light began to retract back into my hands. Klaus lay back down and I nestled into his chest again. And I'll ask this question again: was it wrong to feel so safe in the arms of a vampire who had probably murdered hundreds of people?

* * *

**TADA! ;)**


End file.
